justdancefandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Ain't My Fault
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = May 30, 2017 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Cyan |nowc = AintMy}} "Ain’t My Fault" de este în .http://prntscr.com/fdqo3g Descrierea Dansatoarei The coach is a woman in an Egyptian-like attire. She wears a black hooded crop-top with a golden crown on the top of the hoodie and a golden chain pattern on the top of the torso and on the sleeves. She also has a pair of golden earrings, a gold necklace, a one-piece golden dress with two cuts on the sides, which expose her legs, a golden bracelet on her left wrist, a blue glove, purple socks and black boots with a golden chain. In the first part of the verses and in the instrumental part, her dress turns red and her glove turns neon green. Her outline is light blue and changes to fuchsia or golden yellow during the routine. Background The background is a dark throne hall with ionic columns on the sides and a throne with a few stairs diamonds around its frame; on the sides of it, there are two diamond leopard statues, with a crown and many necklaces. The walls and the floor are covered in patterns that consist of rhombuses and zig-zag lines, which often light up. In the verses, the atmosphere is initially golden, and soon switches to red. In the chorus, the hall returns dark, the columns move behind the throne and an overwhelming azure light wraps the walls and reaches the throne; the leopard statues turn black (except for their necklaces) and a white light runs from top to bottom when the coach lowers her hands while facing them. After a while, the columns flash to the beat until the instrumental starts. During the instrumental, the room turns in shades of orange and the columns move back to the sides. In the bridge, the room turns black, the columns disappear and get replaced by four narrow pillars, and the patterns turn gold and light it up, along with receiving some lights effects related to the coach's moves; the statues turn black as well, except for their necklaces, and many sparkles come out of the floor around them. At the end, the room turns dark with shades of blue, and two azure lights on the sides, illuminating the two statues. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your right hand to the left and lift your left leg at the same time. Chorus slap ar gold.png.png|All Gold Moves gi22phy (1).gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *On May 22, 2017, the justdancegame Facebook page posted a teaser in the form of a .gif showing part of the routine.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/posts/1026188250849958 *''Damn'' is censored. *A part of the song's outro is cut, cutting it to 15 seconds. *The routine uses some of the moves from the music video. *"Well that's too bad" is not shown in the lyrics. *This is the second song in the series to have a ringing bell sound implemented at the beginning; the first one is Baby One More Time. Gallery AintMy Cover Generic.png|''Ain’t My Fault'' AintMyAva.png|Avatar Egyptian_girl_teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/posts/1026188250849958 Just Dance® 2017 -STEAM-2017-5-30-4-23-22.jpg|''Ain't My Fault'' on the menu (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-5-30-19-1-40.jpg|No GUI gameplay Just Dance® 20172017-5-30-19-2-14.jpg|No GUI gameplay 2 Videos Zara Larsson - Ain't My Fault (Official Video) Ain’t My Fault - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation en:Ain’t My Faultes:Ain't My Fault